I'm No Woman
by Equinexia
Summary: Barnaby gets turned into a woman. Kotetsu's perceptions of him suddenly changes and he has to deal with it. Kotetsu/Barnaby. Mentions of sex in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The punch narrowly missed the NEXT criminal's face, Kotetsu following his heavy-armed fist to the ground. Straightening up as quickly as he could, he turned around to catch up with the fleeing villain.

Sprinting past Barnaby, he told him through radio, "Oi, Bunny! Get a move on already!"  
>"I-I'm coming," the other replied in a strained, choking voice.<p>

Paying it no mind, Wild Tiger kept going. He caught sight of Sky High flying above him, following the criminal. Kotetsu sped up a bit before whipping his head around as he heard a loud clatter.

He saw Bunny kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to unlatch his helmet. Suddenly worried, Kotetsu started jogging up to him, asking with a hint of irritation "Oi. What are you-?"

The helmet came off, revealing longer than he remembered blond curls falling in cascades over metal-covered shoulders, plump pink lips open as harsh panting slipped through them, the once-square jaw now replaced by a heart-shaped face that had kept his high cheekbones, traits softened, eyebrows thinner, nose smaller and longer thicker eyelashes resting against the peach-like skin of his cheeks.

Kotetsu had stopped dead and _stared_.

Barnaby continued to struggle with his suit, flushing in exertion. He managed to get his arms' metal pieces off, the chest plate coming next.

Wild Tiger had forgotten what air was when his partner's chest was revealed. The skin tight underarmor suit left nothing to the imagination and it certainly didn't hide Barnaby's new _"additions"._ Soft globs of flesh now replaced what should have been hard pectorals. Wide shoulders and thick neck had dwindled to a delicate lily throat and thin shoulders typical to small female frames. Hard abs had dissolved into a small waist and a flat stomach.

When Barnaby looked up, wheat-colored eyelashes revealing bright green emerald eyes, and opened his now cherry red lips wider to say two simple words, Kotetsu thought he'd never breathe again.

"Help me."

The blond - _man? woman? Kotetsu didn't know anymore_ - sat on his - _her?_ - heels, legs sliding to the right, one hand on the concrete to keep from crashing to the side. She - _definitely a she, even though it screwed with Kotetsu's mind_ - lifted the other to the material covering her neck, slipping a finger in and then tugging at it, clearly uncomfortable with how tight it was. Sweat shone on her skin in slowly rolling beads. She took a few deep breaths before working on the rest of the suit. She had problems with it though, frustration written on her delicate features by frowning eyebrows and thinned lips.

Wild Tiger sprung into action.

"A-Are you alright? Here, let me help you," he said as he approached and knelt before her, not looking up as he unlatched the last of the costume.

Barnaby impassively watched him. Once released, he - _she_, goddamnit - stood up, looking down at herself. Kotetsu couldn't help but do the same.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She was no voluptuous woman but elegance had been sculpted in every curve, _every move_ screamed grace. Wind picked up, whipping Barnaby's long hair - which fell past her shoulders now - across her face. A delicate hand caught the wild locks, putting them behind an ear, fingers staying there to keep them from getting in her face again.

Even when Barnaby scowled at the old man, snapping at him about standing there like an idiot, Kotetsu didn't move, mesmerized by what stood in front him.

_Beautiful._

However, he didn't know what disturbed him the most: the fact that his partner had turned into a woman or the fact that he found him beautiful as one?

He quickly decided it was both: he was attracted to his partner in female form and _that was the problem._


	2. Chapter 2

Kotetsu couldn't help but feel _awkward_. Sky High had caught the criminal so he didn't have that as an excuse to leave Bunny and flee. Apollon Media's van would arrive in twenty minutes which left him plenty of time to fidget all over the place.

At first, he had greedily drunk the sight of a female Barnaby fuming and ignoring him, displeased by her current situation. What made Kotetsu uncomfortable though was imagining her in glasses, wearing the exact same expression. As a male, it would have made Kotetsu mad with how _haughty_ the brat was. As a female, it stirred something in his gut and he didn't like it. _At all._ It got worse when he fantasized about tied-up hair and a pencil skirt. Which was _weird_. Barnaby plus a skirt should **never** equal arousing. Nor exciting. Nor any other word than "freak", really.

It made him so nervous that whenever Barnaby deigned to talk to him, he flinched in surprise and stuttered a panicked reply. Since his wife had died, Kotetsu had never looked at other women. Agnes was more than attractive but she was his boss and made anything other than professional relations out of line. He winced when he thought of Karina and Pao-Lin. Both were _way_ too young. He saw them more as little sisters he had to protect than potential lovers.

So when he first laid eyes on Barnaby's _so very_ female form, felt his heart stutter and then double its pace, heat growing under his collar and his stomach clenching, it took a few seconds for him to realize it wasn't shock, but _attraction_. His stuttering and completely wracked nerves only served to confirm his fears.

A pounding noise snapped him back to reality, tilting his head down to see Barnaby punching his metal-covered chest.

"Oi, old man! Did you die or something? Answer, you idiot! If you don't, I swear I'll demantle your entire costume and beat you up-"  
>Kotetsu's mind completely shut down, staring into fiery green eyes burning with anger. Oh, how he wanted to make them flare with some <em>other<em> kind of flame, one much _much_ hotter, one of passion consuming them both-

"Are you PMS-ing already, Bunny?"

That...wasn't what he had intended to say. He regretted it immediately. _Especially_ when Barnaby's passive-aggressive demeanor went into blind fury, his glare multiplying tenfold, promising a very slow and painful death.

"That's it, old man. _This is the day you __**die**__-_"

A honk made them turn around, earning a relieved sigh out of Kotetsu and a growl out of Barnaby's plump lips.

She sent him a last nasty glare before walking towards the van, a slight sway to her hips naturally taking place in her steps.

Kotetsu couldn't resist, he just _had to_.

Barnaby squeaked as she was lifted off the floor and carried to the van bridal-style. Apart from the slight mishap, she schooled her face into a blank expression, slowly enounciating each word, "Put me down, old man. Now."  
>"No can do, Bunny! You're obviously not in errr... <em>your normal state<em>. I'll just have to carry you!" he replied, his goofy grin hidden by his helmet.  
>Barnaby complained, "Put. Me. <em>Down.<em>"  
>"Only if you say, please~," he teasingly replied.<br>Glossy-looking lips opened in disbelief, long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked.  
>"Are you kidding me? Let me go-"<p>

Already at the van's door, Kotetsu hesitated. Should he just throw her in, like Barnaby had done that first time he had saved him? Deciding to be the mature one - and a gentleman - he gently put her down, getting an annoyed huff as thanks.

Kotetsu snorted. _So much for being nice..._

Okay, so maybe Barnaby was pretty but she still had a stick up her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Apollon Media's building was _chaotic_. Barnaby snapped at him every two minutes, a seething glare pinned on him as she grumbled "This is _your_ fault." Kotetsu had finally gotten out of his own costume and regretted it a bit. The skin tight suit didn't help the flush that took place on his face whenever he stared long enough at Barnaby for her to whip her head around and spit venomous words at him.

The first ten minutes had resulted in Saito shouting his head off through the intercom. He wasn't pleased _at all_ with the carelessness the duo used their costumes with. Kotetsu was more than enough, but Barnaby _as well_? Didn't they realize they were _masterpieces_-?

The older male had stopped listening at this point. And it had absolutely nothing to do with Barnaby gracefully crossing her legs and uncrossing them every few minutes. Nope. _Nothing._  
>She had given up getting mad at him seeing as her partner was too thick-headed to understand unless it was <em>stated ten times<em>. When she told him to "stop staring" he'd avert his eyes a few seconds before oggling her again.

Kotetsu didn't know why but Barnaby kept catching his gaze, no matter what she did. He couldn't look away-

"Ouch!"

He rubbed his forehead. He had unknowingly followed Barnaby getting out of the van but hadn't had the good sense to _get out through the door_. No, he had crashed head-first into the wall, so focused as he was on his partner's retreating form.

He whined, unaware of Barnaby's snickering a few meters ahead of him.

Kotetsu shifted in his chair, trying to ease his growing anxiety.

Agnes had contacted them, saying they had no idea how Barnaby had managed to turn into a woman. The clinical examination had revealed her to be entirely female, breats, womb and all. It was like she had never been _male_ in the first place.

The captured NEXT criminal revealed himself to be of no help. He had fainted when Sky High had picked him up and flew with him to the nearest police officers. He had yet to wake up.

Agnes assumed it would wear off with time. They just had to wait and see.

However, that didn't suit Kotetsu _in the least_.

Barnaby wore her usual leather jacket, pants and boots. Her form had changed so she didn't fill her clothes like she once did. The pants were snug around her hips though, just like the jacket couldn't hide the entirety of her cleavage. She wasn't busty by any means - _a B-cup at most, really_ - but it was still more than what she had as a male.

Kotetsu snuck a glance at her sitting beside him, typing away on her keyboard, glasses reflecting the screen.

_Guh, glasses._

It still surprised him how quick his stomach clenched at the sight presented before him. Barnaby wasn't doing anything to be attractive per say but her back was straight, the small of it gently curving into a firm, round ass followed by nice, undoubtedly soft thighs, their appearance deceiving of her legs' real strength-

Reality crushed fantasy when she got up, one hand on the desk while the other went to fetch something behind the computer screen, causing her to bend over. The jacket slipped a bit to pool in the arch made by her back, revealing creamy skin and a flat stomach, muscles flexing as she rummaged through her things. She stopped however to collect the cascade of hair falling over her shoulders and face, transfering all of it to one side, her slender neck and defined jaw coming into view with the rest of her profile. No real expression strained her features apart maybe boredom, but the play of sunrays on her fair skin and bouncing curls, the inviting pink of her lips, begging to be kissed red, the elongated eyelashes promising butterfly kisses on his cheeks if he did, were enough to make his hand twitch.

_Twitch with the want to caress smooth cheeks with his thumb or the back of his hand, the need to comb through those light-filled strands of hair and feel them slide through his fingers, the urgency to cup her face and brush his lips against hers to then lightly nip at them-_

Kotetsu banged his head on his desk, startling Barnaby with the sudden noise.  
>He groaned in defeat.<p>

He was _screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day had become a hazard of dreams and reality mixing, leaving Kotetsu completely desoriented. Barnaby's every move, every look, every word, every _breath_ tugged at a forgotten longing for contact, one he had ignored and repressed since his wife's death.

He tried to control himself. Really, he did. But when Barnaby had looked so lost dropping him off, his body moved on its own. He confused her by not getting out of the sidecar, instead standing up and leaning towards her. She recoiled a bit, unsure of his intentions, parting her lips to ask _what the hell was going on-_

Her mouth clamped shut when Kotetsu sifted his hand through her hair, slowly moving rough fingertips along her jaw. When he got to her chin, his hand stilled, fingers curling in retreat.

Kotetsu was taller than her in this position. He towered over her and she clearly saw that same hand gently smoothing her fringe back as lips descended on her forehead, following the curve of her brow. He fondly smiled at her who looked up at him in wonder, shock shaking her entire core when the rough pad of a thumb stroked her bottom lip.

The smile grew a bit, warmth invading his eyes as he whispered a silent, "Goodnight, Bunny."

He turned around and hopped off the sidecar, walking to his doorstep in no real hurry, a hand up as a last farewell. The one that had touched his partner however stayed in his pocket, tingles still running all over his skin in remembrance. A muffled voice in his head warned him to turn around and apologize, to explain his behavior-

"So that's it? I turn into a woman and it's suddenly OK to like me?"

Kotetsu looked behind him, gaze instantly locking with Barnaby's. The dark didn't make it easy but he definitely saw sadness and conflict in her eyes.

An humorless chuckle left her barely open lips, her eyebrows creasing, as if to keep the emotions at bay. She looked down and then up again, voice a bit shaky as she exhaled her next words,

"Who said I was OK with that?"

It was quite a sight, Barnaby still straddling the motorbike, her features beautifully distorted by raging emotions rumbling under her skin. He didn't say anything as he watched her get off the bike and coming up to him. Anger flooded her entire body language even though frustration - _and was that helplessness?_ - shone at the corner of her eyes.

Barnaby grabbed his tie to bring him close to her face, harsh breath warming his skin as she said through gritted teeth,

"I'll show you what I'm OK with."  
>She crashed her lips against his, teeth meeting his before roughly moving and bit his upper lip. <em>Hard.<em>

Kotetsy wrapped his arms around her waist, wanting her as close as he could get her. He buried one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, soft skin and silky locks sending bolts of electricity up and down his arm. Nose in the hollow of her throat, hurriedly climbing up to her ear, he inhaled her scent and noticed it wasn't sweet like all the other women's. No, it was a strong mix of musk and spice - _like ginger, his mind provided_ - filling his senses, intoxicating-

Small hands weaved themselves around him, one on his back, the other near his shoulder. Puffs of air licked at the shell of his ear, a growl in warning,  
>"You better not regret this tomorrow morning."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Light gleefully blinded him as he opened his eyes. Slamming them shut again, he groaned. Mornings were such a pain-

Something slid across his chest, drawing strange patterns he couldn't decipher. Carefully opening his eyes once more, Kotetsu started at the display.

There, between his legs, lying down on his chest, was Barnaby. Elbows on either side of him as the blond's support, right cheek resting in one hand, the other ran light fingers over the bumps and valleys of defined abs.

Sun bleached eyelashes lifted, a lush green gaze pinning him to the mattress. Hands caressed tan skin as they trailed up to the center of his chest, feeling the other's fair skin sliding against his own as the body moved up his own. Long legs were thrown above his, one knee planted on each side of his hips and _squeezed_-

-_his waist, ankles digging into his back as a constant reminder of 'harder, faster, __**more**__'_-

-as Barnaby sat on his pelvis, spread fingers gliding over his nipples when they made their way back down-

-_to grip his length between long, thin, white fingers, pumping movements all too clear with the sharp contrast of their skin tone, his usual complexion dark red with his coming orgasm_-

-only to go up the blond's body.  
>One lily white hand slid up each innerthigh, blunt nails leaving red marks behind them-<p>

-_on his back, blood welling to the surface and the slight pain made him titter over the edge_-

-rising up to hips covered in hand-shaped bruises. Now flat on a muscle-defined stomach, they ascended higher and higher, large palms purposefully pressing on erected nipples-

-_red from biting, slick with saliva, firm breasts shivering as he blew on them_-

-fingers losing themselves in shoulder-length hair, a hicky-littered neck revealed-

-_when curls spread all over the pillow, throat bared to nips and kisses_-

One hand stopped at the juncture between neck and shoulder, the other flipping his fringe out of his face and staying there, the absolute look of temptation, seduction written on every traits, green eyes blazing down at him.

It was only when Barnaby parted his full lips, thus attracting attention to his square jaw, did Kotetsu realize he was male again. The dick hanging out between spread open legs and the lack of boobs hadn't been enough of a clue, apparently. Panic short-circuited his brain. He couldn't move but questions battled inside his head. How had Barnaby turned back? Why now? Last night's memories clouded his vision and a whole new problem arrose. Had they really done what he feared? Looking his partner up and down, he decided that, yes, they had. Barnaby was absolutely gorgeous as a female so it had been really hard to resist but-

_Why was he still attracted then?_

Barnaby had turned back to his own gender. Kotetsu had never felt an ounce of attraction for Barnaby as a man. But here he was, a naked _male_ Bunny sitting on top of him, sin incarnated as fingers circled kiss marks and a pink tongue licked slowly reddening lips.

"U-Um Bunny, sorry, but could you ple-?"

Kotetsu choked a moan. He had been about to gently tell Barnaby to _get off_ until the little bastard had pressed down on his growing erection. The situation was really uncomfortable. His body screamed in arousal whereas his mind screamed in indignation. He didn't understand why the appeal was still there, why it hadn't faded with Bunny's gender change-

Another shift, another groan. His eyes had closed, opening them only when he felt a presence looming above him, the mattress dipping on either side of his head. He stared right into green, determined eyes, framed by falling strands of hair. Barnaby, not unlike last night, brought his face inches away from his own to whisper, an edge of danger tinting his voice,

"I'll show you that _I'm no woman_, old man."


End file.
